Gun customization
Guns in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- can be customized using different frames, options, accessories, and barrels. Which accessory is used where changes the stats of the weapons, so this is a major part of the gameplay. Weapon upgrades and parts can be bought at shops throughout the game, which are shaped as jukeboxes, and at the end of every Chapter. The following is a list of all the various equipment that can be used in the game: Stats There are seven statistics that determine the effectiveness of weapons in Dirge of Cerberus. All of the stats are maxed out at 500 and can only go as low as 0, except Weight. Gun Frames Handguns Handguns are the most balanced guns in the game, decent at any range. Cerberus Power Cerberus After the third upgrade, the Cerberus can travel one of three paths, the Power Cerberus, the Speed Cerberus, or the Medium Cerberus. The two major Guns, the Griffon and Hydra follow similar branching paths. As its name implies, this path focuses on power over the other two stats. Speed Cerberus The path focuses on speed over the other stats. Medium Cerberus This path is a balance between the Power and Speed Cerberus, not really excelling in either but also not having a serious weakness. It also has a high ammo count. Ultima Weapon This is the most powerful weapon of the Handgun type, though first the player must upgrade a few very weak, seemingly joke weapons. It is not related to the Cerberus branches. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Machine Guns Machine Guns work as their real-world counterparts. They are very effective at close range against several opponents thanks to their fast Speed, but their recoil and weight make them difficult to use at long range. They also have very low power. Griffon Power Griffon This path favors the power stat. Speed Griffon This path favors speed and low weight. It also has the highest range of all the Machine Guns. Medium Griffon This path strikes an effective compromise between power and speed. Blast Machine Gun This weapon, unrelated to the Griffon branch of Guns, does not have very good stats, but is useful in its ability to knock down nearly all regular enemies. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Rifles Rifles are slow weapons but are very precise and accurate. They have excellent range and work very reliably at long range. Combined with the Sniper Scope, they are the perfect weapon for long range combat. Hydra Power Hydra This branch focuses on power over the other stats. These weapons have very small magazines and are incredibly slow, thus limiting their usefulness. Speed Hydra This branch focuses on the Speed and Weight stats, thus weakening Power. But it is more balanced than the Power Hydra. Medium Hydra The most balanced of the three branches. It is the only one of the three branches that does not sacrifice some stats to boost others. Bayonet Rifle This weapon is the most powerful booster of Melee attacks in the game. It is also an effective rifle with sufficient stats. It is not a relative of the Hydra family. *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Death Penalty This is the most powerful weapon in the entire game, with perfect stats all around. It is used by Vincent's Chaos form in the Chapter 12. *Cannot be bought at any store, is given automatically in Chapter 12. Barrels Normal Barrel This basic barrel is the most simple of the barrel types, not having the strengths or weaknesses of the other two major barrel trees. It works most effectively at medium ranges. Short Barrel This barrel is very light weight and boosts firing rate. It works most effectively at short ranges. Long Barrel This barrel has very long range along with great power. However, it is very heavy. It is most effective at long ranges. Other These barrels are all unrelated to the three major barrel types. None can be bought in stores, instead they must be found throughout the game. Guard N Barrel This barrel increases the player's defense. Lucky S Barrel This barrel doubles the EXP the player gains upon each kill made. Unfortunately its range stats and accuracy are incredibly low, so it is not very useful in combat. Faerie L Barrel This barrel is extremely light to allow for rapid movement. Options This slot allows for the weapon's capabilities to be boosted by equipping special parts. Power Booster Gravity Floater Auto Reloader Materia Booster Manaheart *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Accessories Accessories perform any other function that the gun need do. Some boost stats, while others give the player the power to use Magic. They are all very light and have a marginal effect on Gun weight. Cerberus Relief Power Cross Recoil Limiter S/M/L Adjusters *Cannot be bought in any store, must be found. Materia Sniper Scope This special accessory can be equipped to any Weapon, and has its own special slot. Only this and the Materia Floater can be placed in this area on the weapons. The Materia Floater is exactly the same as the Materia Booster in every important respect. Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-